<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breakfast in bed by sierraadeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730443">breakfast in bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux'>sierraadeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>someone</em> had a drafted tweet that said: dan probably promised phil breakfast in bed but then was like good morning for breakfast you get to eat my ass</p>
<p>and how could i say no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breakfast in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its kelly, kelly is the someone<br/>here's simply some gratuitous ass eating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Three, two, one. Go!” they say in unison as they hit their hands against their palms. </p>
<p>Dan cuts Phil’s paper with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Three, two, one. Go!” </p>
<p>Phil hits Dan’s scissors with his rock. </p>
<p>Now Dan knows Phil is a creature of habit, and Dan knows all his quirks, so he knows that there’s a ninety-nine percent chance that Phil will throw out paper again. It’s what he always does.</p>
<p>Dan can do one of two things. He can throw scissors and win, Phil having to make breakfast tomorrow morning. Or, Dan can throw rock and lose, being stuck with the task himself. </p>
<p>It seems like an easy decision, Dan never wants to cook unless it’s <em> with </em>Phil, and it is. </p>
<p>“Three, two, one. Go!” </p>
<p>Phil shouts with glee as he covers Dan’s fist with his own flat palm, he squeezes as he looks into Dan’s eyes - the corners of his eyes crinkling. </p>
<p>“I win!” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Dan hums.</p>
<p>He’ll see who the real winner is come tomorrow morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil mumbles something about wanting pancakes when Dan pulls himself out of bed the next morning. There’s a smug smile on his sleepy face, Phil not even opening his eyes as Dan steps around the bed and bends over him to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Those aren’t the cakes Dan has planned for Phil, but he’ll let him dream about them for a bit longer. </p>
<p>Phil snuggles further into bed, wrapping the rest of the duvet around himself now that Dan’s out of bed, and Dan shakes his head to himself as he steps out of the room - the amount of love he has in his chest for Phil almost starts to hurt. But that isn’t going to sway him from his plans, no, Dan was the real winner of the yearly Valentine’s Day breakfast rock paper scissors draw. Phil just doesn’t know it yet. </p>
<p>Dan doesn’t make his way to the kitchen, instead ducking into the bathroom he so rarely showers in and turning on the shower.</p>
<p>Last night, while Phil was dozed off on the couch with a book on his chest, Dan went through their ensuite and collected the things he needed, stashing them in the spare bathroom so he wouldn’t wake or throw Phil off by using the ensuite. </p>
<p>Phil is still blissfully dreaming of mountains of fluffy American style pancakes with buckets of golden syrup while Dan is taking a very thorough shower instead of making a mess in the kitchen. Phil will still be getting breakfast in bed, though, no worries there.</p>
<p>Dan has to bite hard on his bottom lip to not let his activities be broadcasted across the flat, and he stops himself more than a few times from stroking his cock as he slides one of his favorite toys in and out of himself.</p>
<p>He gets a little carried away, already wound up and ready just from the early morning arousal, but he’s quick and short with it. He doesn’t want to come - well he does, just not yet - only get a little cleaned up, opened up, ready for Phil. </p>
<p>The scent of Phil’s body wash fills the room as Dan lathers himself up, he knows Phil has a <em> thing </em>about Dan using his products - and contrary to what Phil says when he’s nagging Dan, there’s something more to it than Phil not wanting to share.</p>
<p>When he’s fresh and clean and his skin’s has a warm, pink tinge to it, he steps out of the shower and towels off. Dan squeezes the excess water out of his hair with his towel, leaving it damp, and leaves the towel in the bathroom as he steps out to the hall. </p>
<p>He has a quiet giggle to himself as he makes his way back to the bedroom. Of course they wander about the house in various states of undress, but Dan doesn’t remember the last time he walked around outside of the bedroom as free as the day he was born. He feels naughty, a bit devious, and it only encourages his half-hard cock. </p>
<p>Their door is wide open, just as Dan left it, so he knocks softly at the door frame before stepping into the room. He didn’t really think any further into how he was going to go about this, so he’s winging it at this point. Having Phil wake up to the sight of him, stark naked in front of the bed, didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. </p>
<p>“Mm.” Phil rolls over, but keeps his eyes closed as he faces Dan. Phil’s brows are tugged together, keeping his eyes squeezed shut in that adorable sleepy way he does, and his sleep-ruffled hair falls over his forehead. He looks so much younger in the mornings, all of his guards down, his glasses off, and his messy hair resembling styles of Phils past - it always does something to Dan’s heart. But that’s not too remarkable, not to them at least, with how they’re both constantly bursting at the seams with love for the other. It shouldn’t be normal, a “honeymoon phase” lasting over a decade with no plans on slowing down, but it’s Dan and Phil’s normal. </p>
<p>“I don’t smell pancakes.” Phil dramatically sniffs the air to prove his point, a pout settling on his lips. </p>
<p>“I got you something different for breakfast,” Dan chuckles. </p>
<p>Phil rubs at his eyes as he blinks them open, scrambling for his glasses once he sees Dan stood in front of him. </p>
<p>“<em>Oh,” </em> is all Phil says as he takes a long look up and down - and then up and down again - Dan’s body, propping himself up on an elbow and just <em> staring.  </em></p>
<p>If Dan was younger, if Phil didn’t know Dan’s body inside and out - and vice versa, he probably would be blushing from head to toe at the gaze. But he’s not, Phil gives him a confidence he never though he’d have, and he simply smiles back at Phil before walking back over to his side of the bed. </p>
<p>It’s so casual, and Dan’s proud of himself, especially with the growing arousal prickling at his skin, as he saunters over and plops himself down. His knees hit the mattress, then his face hits his own pillow, turning to look at Phil with a smirk - because of course Phil's following his every move. </p>
<p>Phil’s eyes are wide, but they’re growing dark as they exchange a look. There’s a wordless conversation there, Dan can see that Phil knows all over his face, but Dan’s a bit cheeky so he says it anyways. </p>
<p>“Good morning, today’s breakfast in bed includes, but is not limited to,” Dan wiggles his bum in the air, “my ass.” </p>
<p>Phil snorts and Dan tries to hold in his own laughter as he keeps their eye contact. The duvet is thrown to the floor as Phil unwraps himself, and Dan loses sight of him as he crawls down towards the end of the bed. </p>
<p>Warm hands squeeze at his sides and Dan goes easily when Phil pulls him over so he’s more in the middle of the bed. Dan’s starting to slip, starting to lose himself as the room falls quiet, the only indication that Phil is behind him being his hands at his waist and the dip in the bed between his feet. </p>
<p>Phil slides his hands down, running them up and over Dan’s cheeks, kneading them in the way that makes Dan start to drool. They stay like that for a while, Dan falling under a trance, his cock starting to leak, as he thinks about the way Phil is probably looking down at him as he squeezes and pushes and pulls. He couldn’t lift his head to look even if he tried, his body is like play dough under Phil’s hands and they’ve barely even started. </p>
<p>Dan feels Phil’s hands spread flat against his cheeks, pulling them apart, taut. </p>
<p>“I should’ve known you let me win.” Dan can barely process Phil’s words, not when they’re spoken <em> directly </em>against his asshole. </p>
<p>Somehow, Dan doesn’t know how, he manages to form semi-coherent words even with the image of Phil’s face between his cheeks in his head. </p>
<p>“Bon Appétit,” Dan’s voice is low and grumbly and Phil’s chuckle echoes through his head as he feels him press forward, laying his tongue flat against Dan’s hole. </p>
<p>Dan’s not sure if he closes his eyes, or if his vision goes black as Phil repeatedly licks and laps and sucks at his ass - all he’s truly aware of is the tingle that spreads from Phil’s mouth to every inch of his body and his own incessant whining, gasping, and moaning.  </p>
<p>Dan hums a steady mantra of “<em>fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck” </em> as Phil pulls away only to spit at his hole a few times. He dives back in, sliding his tongue in easily, and Dan loses all connections between his brain and his mouth - not like they were really there to begin with, but still, Phil’s tongue fucking his ass is <em> really fucking good.  </em></p>
<p>He’s sure he blacks out when he feels Phil reach for his cock between his legs, he strokes Dan exactly how he likes it while he licks him from the inside out, and Dan is close, so fucking close. He can’t seem to vocalize that fact, but he can tell that Phil knows, Phil can read Dan like an open book. </p>
<p>Phil’s hand speeds up, bringing Dan <em> right there</em>, but his tongue is suddenly gone. Dan doesn’t have time to whine about it, though, feeling Phil’s long fingers press inside instead, going straight for the spot that makes Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head. </p>
<p>And they do, because Phil’s pressing into it over and over relentlessly. Suddenly, mere seconds after Phil’s tongue is out of Dan’s ass, the head of Dan’s cock is sucked into Phil’s mouth and all Dan can see is white as his orgasm washes over him. </p>
<p>Dan feels boneless, melting down against the bed the second Phil’s sucked every last drop out of him, getting just to the edge of too much but never going past it - Phil knows, he always knows. </p>
<p>Dan lays there for a moment - but it could have been hours, he has no idea - catching his breath as his brain remains pleasantly blank, whining as a few aftershocks of pleasure course through his body.</p>
<p>Phil plops down next to him, and Dan cracks open an eye to see him laying on his side next to him. He’s looking down at Dan with a smirk, his head in his hand. </p>
<p>“Mm,” Dan hums, “come over here and kiss me please.” </p>
<p>Phil huffs out a laugh, but obliges, “Okay, bossy.” </p>
<p>Dan tastes himself on Phil as he licks into his mouth, and if he didn’t just come his brains out he probably would be getting hard again just at the taste. Dan feels the movement of Phil’s other hand bumping against his side as he comes closer to kiss him. Dan pushes his reluctant limbs up so he's no longer on his stomach and they’re pressed chest to chest. </p>
<p>He looks down to see that at some point in all of this, Phil had pulled off his pants, and his hand is stroking up and down his own, hard cock. The tip is flushed all pretty pink and leaking and Dan wants it in his mouth like yesterday. </p>
<p>It’s with that desire that Dan feels energized and determined. He pushes Phil on his back and makes quick work of sliding down the bed and sliding Phil’s cock down his throat.</p>
<p>He’s usually more ceremonial about it, wanting to savor it all, because it’s really his favorite thing to do. But Phil was so good, giving Dan everything he wanted and more, so he lets Phil fuck deep into his throat. Phil’s hand tugging at Dan’s hair as he says his name like a mantra. All Dan can do is hum around his cock as it slides in and out of his mouth, and that’s all Phil needs to spill down his throat. </p>
<p>Dan presses his tongue flat against the underside of Phil’s cock as Phil’s grip loosens from his hair, pulling up slow and tight, just the way Phil likes it - because Dan knows, he always knows.</p>
<p>He earns a long, barely there groan in response. It’s enough to get Dan’s dick interested again, especially when he pulls himself up and sits back, looking at an absolutely wrecked Phil in front of him. His chest rises and falls in quick succession as he catches his breath, his ears and cheeks tinged the loveliest shade of pink, and his hair is stuck up and down and sideways in every possible direction. </p>
<p>“Good breakfast?” Dan’s voice sounds as fucked as Phil looks, and it only spurs on the second round his dick so desperately wants, but the rest of his body is not quite up to speed. </p>
<p>“Kind of hate you, kind of love you,” Phil responds, pulling himself back up on his elbows to look at Dan. His glasses are a bit askew on his face, it makes Dan feel a disgusting amount of love for him. </p>
<p>“Toss me my phone and I’ll order pancakes from that place you like.” </p>
<p>A wide grin stretches across Phil’s flushed face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They play rock paper scissors when the door buzzes, and Dan let’s Phil win again. He retrieves two heavy delivery bags in Phil’s awful, bright pajama pants and doesn’t groan about it for a second. The bags are full of probably way too many pancakes - and french toast, and waffles - for the two of them, but that’s never stopped them before. </p>
<p>They set everything out, Phil’s mediocre instant coffee - that Dan secretly prefers - filling two cups added to the spread, and eat side by side at the dining table. </p>
<p>It’s not breakfast in bed, because Dan’s already served that this morning, but Phil feels like still won the initial draw - even if Dan insists that he won too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i guess the trifecta of Valentine's Day fics didn't want to stay a trifecta so thank you for tolerating this fourth fic i've whipped together.<br/>my other, more wholesome vday fics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659694">gratuitous dogs</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720270">gratuitous catboys</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722958">gratuitous jenna marbles</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>